


already yours

by gemini_hyuck



Category: ATEEZ (Band), jeong yunho - Fandom, yunho - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Soft Jeong Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: in which y/n and yunho are friends with benefits but both want more.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Kudos: 6





	already yours

i’ve been in love with yunho for almost year now. he was my best friend then we got too drunk at a party, one thing led to another and, well, you can probably guess what happened next. honestly? i was terrified. i had no idea what would happen next. i was nowhere near prepared when he offered to be friends with benefits. stupidly i said yes. i thought that maybe being with him physically would help me feel that he had no romantic feelings that just sex was all we were. and it worked for a while. i could feel that there was no feeling in any of it. it was just sex. that was all there was too it. he even made a no feelings attached rule. then a few months into it i hooked up with someone else at a party. yunho was pissed but i didn’t understand why. it’s not like we were exclusive. he refused to speak to me for a week after that. i, tired of his childish behavior, eventually called him.

“yunho come on you can’t stay mad at me forever. you never said we were exclusive and you said no feelings so why are you so pissed off?” i huffed out.

“can you come over?” his voice was smaller than i’d ever heard it. he sounded defeated and so so sad like he’d given up on everything. it was scary. 

“yeah. yeah ok sure.” i pulled on a hoodie that was laying on the back of my chair and threw on some leggings. i didn’t even realize the sweatshirt i put on was his until i was in front of his door. he opened the door immediately after i opened it. his eyes were bloodshot, puffy and he had tear stains on his cheeks. i was concerned. “what happened? are you ok?” he walked over to his couch and plopped down in it, dropping his head into his hands. now i was really worried.

“i’m sorry for pushing you out.” he choked out. “i thought distancing myself would help me get rid of my feelings but it just made everything worse. i thought if i could push them down we could just continue being together but not together and i’d be fine. but i can’t do that because i’m in love with you and i want you to be mine but i know that will never happen. and i’m sorry because i just ruined everything between us.” he looked up at me, tears in his eyes, and my heart broke. i sniffled and tried to pull myself together. i knelt down in front of him and took his face into my hands, wiping his tears with the pads of my thumbs.

“you’re an idiot jeong yunho. i’m already yours. i always have been.” his face immediately brightened and he pulled me into a hug. 

“oh my god i thought i lost you.” he cried into my shoulder. i laughed gently.

“you’ll never lose me. i love you too much to leave you.” he looked at me eyes wide, smile starting to spread across his face. 

“you love me?” i laughed at his adorable expression.

“yes idiot i love you.” his smiled broadened even more.

“and you’ll be mine now?” i kissed his cheeks before i responded.

“yes. i’m yours.”


End file.
